In Your Eyes
by TheRainbowDalek
Summary: A College AU, where Castiel is blind. He's been blind his whole life, and when his roommate Dean finally confronts him about his frustrations, he breaks down, and Dean brings him back up. One-shot songfic based off of In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel.


Castiel sat straddled on Dean's lap, kissing him, and that was the closest they had ever been. An old song was playing on Castiel's record player, and nothing but the dimmed kitchen light was on. The low vision wasn't really a problem for Castiel, seeing how he couldn't see at all.

After his full-out emotional breakdown and anxiety attack, he had needed to get it out. He needed human contact; he needed someone, something to make him feel attached to the world. He didn't know it would be Dean, he didn't know that it would be him kissing him, or even him to take the initiative.

Cas's arms were strung around Dean's neck, and his hands on Cas's waist, pulling him closer. They had been kissing for ten minutes or so, the kisses deep and slow, a mixture of lust and love. Dean's hands moved up Castiel's back, sending a shiver down his spine, and he pulled him as close as he could get, chests pushed up on each other, mirroring strong breaths and movements.

Castiel pulled away to take a breath, eyes still closed, forehead against Dean's. His lips moved and set a chaste kiss on Cas's jaw, and his eyes fluttered.

"I love you." Dean murmured against Cas's skin, soft and warm. "I love you so much; I've wanted to tell you for forever…" He muttered, his words moving down Cas's neck.

His breath hitched in his throat. "Dean,"

"Yeah," He continued kissing his collarbone, but Castiel could feel his muscles tense under his fingers.

"I love you too."

He relaxed.

"Dean, can you look at me?" He asked.

"I will." Castiel felt the presence of warmth leave his neck.

"Are you looking at me?" Castiel's own eyes moved around, searching for Deans, but found nothing. It was angering, how much he wanted to see Dean, but _couldn't_. There was no chance in the damn world that he would ever see any of Dean, his eyes, his mouth, anything.

"Yeah, I am." Dean's hands moved back down to his waist.

"What do I look like?" Castiel had heard several descriptions of himself, and on a daily basis his fingers would linger over his own features, but he had never heard about himself from someone who loved him.

"Well," Dean started. "Your hair; It's dark, very dark. I imagine you see dark. It's messy, and ruffled up, but in a good way. It's sticking up a bit everywhere, but I like it. Your skin is light, pale. Now your eyes, they're beautiful. Your eyes are intense, just think of all the power in the world, and you have it. That's how you constantly look. But you don't look angry, or mean, but you look _intense._ You're eyes are blue, very, very blue. Think of something cold; now think of how it would look. But take off some of the bitterness, and add a few dashes of warmth. In your eyes, your eyes look like they hold everything to you."

_Wow._ His lips met Dean's, full of gratitude.

"Now wait," Dean laughed. "I'm not done. When I look in your eyes, at you, I can see a lot. When you're happy, and smiling, they crinkle a bit at the edges, and the color, man that color. It is the prettiest damn thing I've ever seen…" He started to ramble. "Now when you're sad, that's a different story. The color darkens, it gets colder, and they look like you're in pain. I can see so much pain when you're sad…"

"What about you, Dean Winchester, how do you look?"

"Well," He muttered. "My hair is short-ish. It's shorter than yours, and it's light. Think of something warm, and soft, but dull it down a bit. My skins a bit darker than yours, and I have freckles on my nose and cheeks, which are darker than my regular skin, and they're smaller than Braille-"

"But what do you _look_ like?"

He took Castiel's hand in his, and set it on his forehead. "You can feel."

Cas let his hand rest there for a moment, before dragging it along Dean's features. His fore and middle finger fluttered down Dean's nose, over the bridge, and down to the top of his lips. Dean melted under Cas's touch, and let his fingers go over his lips, feeling them, before continuing, taking four fingers, going over each half of his face, before dwindling back down to two, and running down his neck. Dean let out a strangled noise in the back of his throat. As much as kissing was intimate, this was on a whole different level, and they both knew it.

His lips found the place where his fingers had left, trailing back up to Deans mouth, where he stopped. "You're beautiful." He murmured.

Dean lunged forward, kissing him. The kisses before that were nothing compared. Over a course of a few minutes and a repeat of a song, they had grown closer, and their actions reflected it.

Dean's hands wandered to Castiel's hips, and pulled him closer, yet again. Cas's hands moved through Dean's hair. Their heads moved in sync, in a rhythm.

Their lips locked, and Dean's tongue swiped over Cas's bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, happily obliging. Cas was lucky Dean knew what to do. Dean pushed every button, his tongue hitting all the right spots, pushing them further, both panting and sweating, hearts beating faster. He reached for the bottom of Cas's shirt, tugging and the hem, and they only parted for a moment to pull it off his head.

Deans hands wandered everywhere from there, and eventually made their way to the back of his jeans, making sure he was as close to Dean as he could get. His lips moved away from Castiel's mouth, and his tongue trailed down to his neck, at the crook, he sucked, and nipped, forcing a moan from Castiel. Cas could feel him smile wickedly, before his mouth moved down to his chest, focusing on kissing just about every inch, which caused Cas to throw his back and groan, before Dean moved back to his lips.

When Cas took the dominant role, it was less lustful and more passionate, trying to fit feeling into the tension that was almost completely gone between them. His fingers worked at buttons on Dean's shirt, pulling it off Dean's shoulders and quickly discarding it. Sure, Dean knew how to work a kiss, but Cas's hands were like a key to a lock, and Dean melted under his touch, he mapped out every inch of his bare skin with his hands, and as he smoothed, and rubbed, making Dean moan, it filled Castiel with pride.

They paused taking a breath, their foreheads touching; Dean looking at Cas's closed eyes. "Open your eyes," He told him breathlessly.

He did so, and for a first time, they were looking straight into Dean's.

_love I get so lost, sometimes__  
__days pass and this emptiness fills my heart__  
__when I want to run away__  
__I drive off in my car__  
__but whichever way I go__  
__I come back to the place you are___

_all my instincts, they return__  
__and the grand facade, so soon will burn__  
__without a noise, without my pride__  
__I reach out from the inside___

_in your eyes__  
__the light the heat__  
__in your eyes__  
__I am complete__  
__in your eyes__  
__I see the doorway to a thousand churches__  
__in your eyes__  
__the resolution of all the fruitless searches__  
__in your eyes__  
__I see the light and the heat__  
__in your eyes__  
__oh, I want to be that complete__  
__I want to touch the light__  
__the heat I see in your eyes___

_love, I don't like to see so much pain__  
__so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away__  
__I get so tired of working so hard for our survival__  
__I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive___

_and all my instincts, they return__  
__and the grand facade, so soon will burn__  
__without a noise, without my pride__  
__I reach out from the inside___

_in your eyes__  
__the light the heat__  
__in your eyes__  
__I am complete__  
__in your eyes__  
__I see the doorway to a thousand churches__  
__in your eyes__  
__the resolution of all the fruitless searches__  
__in your eyes__  
__I see the light and the heat__  
__in your eyes__  
__oh, I want to be that complete__  
__I want to touch the light,__  
__the heat I see in your eyes__  
__in your eyes in your eyes__  
__in your eyes in your eyes__  
__in your eyes in your eyes_


End file.
